Spending the night
by Seddieshipper
Summary: Seddie story. Sam remembers their first kiss. Cute Seddie One-shot.


**Spending the night**

**_Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me :) i actually dont think ive ever written a story before in my life lol. well only in english lessons :)_**

_Thoughts in italics :)_

**Disclaimer: Dan Owns Everything (:**

The girl blinked a couple of times as she opened her eyes because the light shining in through the curtain was blinding her, she lay there for a while just taking in her surroundings. The blue walls, the computer on the desk, the spaceship duvet cover that his mother refused to let him throw out.

She turned on her side to see what looked like an angel lying next to her, she smiled to herself as she turned around to get out of the bed. As she crept through the house she laughed a little at some of the photos on the walls, baby photos of the boy she had just left, walking into the kitchen she froze hearing his mother stir in the next room, after being certain his mom wasn't out of bed the girl continued on her walk to that special place where it had all started (after making a stop in his kitchen to grab herself some ham), if someone had told her she'd be sharing her first kiss on this fire escape a year ago she would have laughed it off, but if someone had mentioned who this kiss would be with she would have punched them in the face then beat them with a ham, now that she thought about it she never really did hate Freddie at all she was just afraid of him, afraid of showing her true feelings, it wasn't even until she had told Carly about the kiss that she realised how much she liked him.

**---Flashback---**

"Well should we?" He asked quietly, then added quickly "Just so both of us can get it over with"

Sam sat thinking for a second, "Just to get it over with? And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as its over?" she asks,

"Ohh totally" replies Freddie "And we never tell anyone!"

"Never"

"Well lean" says Sam not knowing what to expect.

What she didn't expect was for this kiss to change her life or to be so amazing. She could almost see the fireworks going off in her mind, just as she had got over the shock of kissing Fredward Benson and started to return the kiss Freddie pulled away.

"_Nice one Sam"_ she thought _"you took to long to respond and he's gonna think you hated it"_

"Well that was…" Freddie stumbled trying to find the words.

"Nice?" Sam replied before she could think.

___Back at Carlys___

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Carly Screeched from her beanbag in the studio,

"Umm, yea kinda" Sam said quietly regretting that she had told Carly about any of this.

"So what does this mean? Do you like him? Was it any good? What did he say?" Carly said all in one breath.

"Woahh! Carlotta! Slow down there! It was one kiss we aren't getting married or anything!" Sam said laughing at her best friends enthusiasm,

"Ok" Carly said taking a breath "well do you like him? at least answer me that!" she smiled one of her Carly smiles that no one not even Sam Pucket could resist.

"Fine!" Sam said with a small grin on her face "I like the dork ok! Do you want me to yell it out the window Carls? I LIKE FREDDIE BENSON!!"

She spun around to see non other than the boy himself looking extremely red faced and shuffling as if not knowing what to do or say.

"Ummm" she tried to find an explanation of how this wasn't true at all but couldn't find any.

Before she could say another word Freddie's lips were on hers, she didn't realise that while she was thinking of an excuse he had closed the four-foot gap between them,

"_Man"_ She thought, _"this is so much better than the first kiss!"_ She grinned as she thought this and Freddie broke the kiss,

"I like you too Sam, A lot" he smiled his winning half smile and looked at Sam.

"Awwww Guys!!" Carly screamed and jumped up from the beanbag, "this is awesome!" and she ran to join the two in the middle of the room.

--**End Flashback**--

Sam hadn't even realised she had been stood on the fire escape for so long until she heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see Freddie climbing out the window.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey princess Pucket" Freddie said and winked.

Sam laughed, she loved Freddie but he could be such a dork sometimes.

...

A/N: Ok so this was my first fic ever! and i know it really isnt long but id still love if you could review it and give some advice on how to make it better (: And I just had to use the whole "Princess Pucket" thing cause that was just so funny (:


End file.
